In a magnetic disk device, in an access time from when an access request to data is generated to when reading/writing of the data is started, mechanical wait times such as a seek time and a rotation wait time exist. The mechanical wait time varies depending on a physical address in the magnetic disk device. Therefore, to improve access performance of the magnetic disk device, it is necessary to appropriately reallocate data in consideration of the access frequency to the magnetic disk.